mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Feats of Friendship Issue 1
My Little Pony: Feats of Friendship #1 is the first issue of IDW Publishing's My Little Pony: Feats of Friendship comic miniseries. In the issue, the School of Friendship hosts a sporting event called the Feats of Friendship, and the Young Six participate with a transfer student named Swift Foot. Summary At the School of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle announces the "Feats of Friendship", a series of sporting contests in which the students compete and apply the school lessons they have learned. Because the rules for the competition require that students enter as teams of seven, Twilight asks the Young Six to add to their team the newest transfer student Swift Foot, with whom Sandbar becomes instantly smitten. Twilight also requests that the Young Six help with the Feats' preparations for extra school credit. The Young Six and Swift Foot introduce themselves to each other, and when asked where she is from, Swift Foot answers she is from "just another sunny little pony village". The Young Six split up to complete their extra credit work while at the same time giving Swift Foot a tour of the school. During each of her one-on-one sessions with the Young Six, Swift Foot sows distrust and friction between them. With Silverstream, Swift Foot questions why the ponies did not help the Hippogriffs sooner when the Storm King invaded their home. With Gallus, she appeals to his ego and says he should be the group's leader. With Yona, she wonders why the ponies did not bother learning her language even though she learned theirs. With Smolder, she mentions that the school's food does not cater to the diets of dragons. Finally, with Ocellus, Swift Foot suggests that the ponies forced the changelings' new way of life upon them. At the end of the day, Swift Foot hangs out with the lovestruck and barely coherent Sandbar and asks him to walk her to the inn where she is staying. On the way, they run into the rest of the Young Six, who are all bitter toward each other as a result of Swift Foot's words, and they all go their separate ways for the day. Upon arriving at the inn, Swift Foot asks Sandbar to give her a tour of Ponyville in favor of helping his friends prepare for the Feats of Friendship, but Sandbar refuses to leave his friends with all the work. Swift Foot suggests that Sandbar puts his friends' happiness before his own, causing him to start resenting them. Once she is alone in her inn room, Swift Foot peels a sticker off of her flank, revealing her true cutie mark of a mysterious symbol underneath. Utilizing a form of communication magic, she contacts her father and reports that her infiltration of the school is successful. Quotes :Twilight Sparkle: The rules call for seven team members. I was hoping you'd consider adding our newest transfer student, Swift Foot. :Swift Foot: Hello... :Sandbar: Yes! I mean, like, totally. :Yona: Where is new friend Swift Foot from? :Swift Foot: Um... Oh... it's nowhere you've heard of, I'm sure. Just another sunny little pony village. You know... the usual... :Swift Foot: I can't wait to get closer to each of you. :Swift Foot: Silverstream It was our teachers who made the journey and stopped his evil, right? Isn't it just... weird they didn't lift a hoof until he threatened their kingdom? :Swift Foot: My father enrolled me here because he heard how influential it was and wanted me to... to become an influencer myself. :Swift Foot: Gallus You're clearly carrying the group. The poise, the charisma—everyone should respect your authority. :Swift Foot: Yona You went to so much trouble to learn their language, but they didn't bother to learn yours? :Swift Foot: Smolder Weird that they'd invite you to the school, make a big deal about including you, but not serve what you need to eat to survive. :Swift Foot: Ocellus The ponies make your entire people change their way of life, then keep one shape because it makes them uncomfortable. That sounds like domestication more than friendship. :Swift Foot: Sandbar Do you think they appreciate your—''our''—culture? :Gallus: Y'know what? It's been a long day. You guys do whatever you want. :Silverstream: Yeah... Better rest up for the Feats tomorrow... :Smolder: Sure. See if I can get something decent to eat. :Yona: Yak yakkity yak-yak. :Sandbar: Maybe I didn't want to do the Feats, huh, Smolder...? :Swift Foot: I'm calling to report, father. I'm in.